Bunking with the Slytherins
by Aleyarie
Summary: What if Gryffindor tower fell apart and the lions had to bunk with the snakes?
1. Burning The Tower

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Bunking with the Slytherins

Pairing: Harry/Malfoy, Ron/Blaise Zambini Hermione/Pansy Parkinson

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description:What if Gryffindor tower fell apart and the lions had to bunk with the snakes?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV switches between Draco and Harry. Probably no smut, no good in that department, but I will tell you if my muse decides it will happen, oh, and the people in the 'younger years' are fifth down, and upper is sixth and seventh.

HP:

I never found out how our tower burned down, but I have a feeling it has to do with Draco Malfoy, or The Prince of Slytherin. We, the Gryffindors now had to go and _sleep_ in the Slytherins dorm, which was a) cold as hell and b) our rival for the house cup. OK, now onto the story;

We watched as the tower of lions burned. Of course, no personal items had been lost, but ALL of out school books were. Of course the only houses with enough room to fit the Gryffindors in were Hufflpuff and Slytherin. The older years bunked with the Hufflpuffs and the younger, such as Ron, Hermione, and me, were stuck with the Slytherins.

DM:

I never thought Crabbe and Goyle would actually _burn_ down Harry's tower, but they had and now Harry and _I_ shared a room! I couldn't believe my luck, I got to sleep in the same room as gloriously beautiful Harry James Potter! I grinned, finally a chance to convince Harry that I would make a good friend (or even boyfriend). I hope he sees the light, figuratively speaking. As I walk to my room I see Harry in my common room (damn, he looks good in green...) and decide to ask him if he knew where his (and my) room was. As I approached I saw him look up and smile as he said:

"Hello room-buddy!"

And that was when my heart stopped.

HP:

What convinced me to say that? I mean, why THAT? Malfoy looked down at me and said "so I'm guessing you know you room in the prefects room?" he seemed surprised. I nodded "yes, and seeing as you are the male prefect, I assume I will be sleeping in the same room as you?" he nodded and drawled "yes, would you like to see my, I mean _our_ room?" I got up and nodded.

When we got there it was decorated in silver and gold, and I had o admit, Malfoy looked good next to the colors, while I probably looked out of place. He cleared his throat (probably noticing I was staring) "well this is our room Potter." he pointed to the bed done in silver sheets "that is my bed. Yours is -" I flopped down onto the one he hadn't pointed to and said "this one?"

DM:

oh god, his stomach was showing (those _abs_) and his stomach was just as golden as the rest of his delicious body. Oh god oh god ohgod ohgodohgodohgod- "oh Draco, err, I mean Malfoy," he paused "do you mind if I'm gay?" I looked at him, hope blooming in my chest, (I sound sappy) "you like guys?" he laughed "i don't just like guys, I like girls too, but I prefer hard muscled chests and again hard-" I held up my hand "i get it Potter, I'm the same." he looked at me, "Really? 'Cause I never heard about that.." I nodded "just don't tell Pansy." Harry grinned "Pansy is dating a certain curly haired book lover named Hermione." I blinked. "that explains her sudden need to always be in the library." was all I could get out before I fell down laughing. Harry looked at me, "what?" I gasped, he shrugged "I've just never heard you laugh before, and think you should do it more often, thats all."

HP:

Shit, I think I might like Draco. Wait _when_ did I start calling him 'Draco' and not 'Malfoy'? I sighed. Draco looked up from his book and said "by the way, call me Draco, since we share a room and all." I nodded, "okay Draco." suddenly I looked up, "wait don't Hermione and Pansy share a room?" he nodded "and Blaise and Weasley- I mean Ron." I paled, "i think they might have put all the gay couples together, or in Pansy and Hermione's case the lesbian couples." Draco looked at me "but _we_ aren't a couple. Even if how often we fight could by a very idiotic person be described as sexual tension." I shrugged "but Pansy and Hermione are, Ron and Blaise are," Draco nodded so I went on, "and Fred and George and those two Hufflpuff guys." Draco looked at me and asked "how do you know that?" I blushed "i kinda walked in on the four of them going at it," he grimaced and cringed from I thought had to have been an unpleasant mental image, he then asked "did you need Dreamless Sleep potions after?" I grinned "nope, but I am scarred for life, and the after life, and when I'm reincarnated." he looked at me, "you believe in that kinda stuff? And its time for dinner." I nodded and got up, watching my feet, I mean I didn't want to trip in front of Draco, oh damn! I started to fall, I looked up and saw Draco reaching to catch me before I felt strong warm arms around me pulling me upright. I looked up at the person who had saved me and found myself starring straight into the face of an angel, wait did I just call Draco and angel? Oh crap, I was seriously falling fast for the one and only Draco Malfoy. I'm doomed.


	2. Planning The Blackmail

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Bunking with the Slytherins

Pairing: Harry/Malfoy, Ron/Blaise Zambini Hermione/Pansy Parkinson

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description:What if Gryffindor tower fell apart and the lions had to bunk with the snakes?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV switches between Draco and Harry. Probably no smut, no good in that department, but I will tell you if my muse decides it will happen, oh, and the people in the 'younger years' are fifth down, and upper is sixth and seventh.

DRACO POV Dinner

I just didn't hear Harry say _he_, the GRIFFYINDOR golden boy, wanted to sit at the Slytherin table did I? Oh god, how the hell will Blaise and Pansy act- wait is that Blaise and Pansy at the Gryffindor table? I think it is...... my oh my, what a turn of events. Now think, how can I use this to my advantage? I looked at harry and said "since they are over there, why don't we sit here." he looks down and says "but if our friends are sitting over there-" I look at him, "blackmail Harry, think blackmail." very suddenly he grinned "i wonder if......" I looked at him "if what?" he chuckled (it was kinda scary really) and said "if we could find some way of getting a picture of them in an, ah-hem, 'incriminating' position." I look at him "you sound like Blaise when Pansy got her first girlfriend. I like it. Where do we get a camera?" he grinned, "we get a camera from the twins, and get them in on this." I looked at him, then looked around "bottom half of the Hufflpuff table, side closest to the Slytherin table. _And_ my seat." Harry smirked "should have known you had a seat just for you." I looked at him "I don't, they move." he looked at me "you are joking right?" I shrugged "find out," I walked to where the Slytherin table corresponded with where the Weasley twins were sitting and tapped the shoulders of the people sitting there, they looked up and moved. I grinned at Harry.

HP after Draco procured seats

Draco grinned and mouthed 'see' I shrugged and motioned with my shoulder to the twins. He nodded and said in a sarcastic voice "and who were you planning to ask to help us again Potter, it was the Weasley twins yes?" I felt a twinge when he said 'Potter' but said "well, Malfoy, the twins are intelligent and they do need to get back at Ron and Hermione for a certain incident." the twins turned around and sang "say no more, the twins are here!" I grinned "well we need to set this prank up,-" they looked at me. Then looked at each other "now Harry we really would like to help" that was Fred, "but we would need to know what your going to do, so meet us at the Room during lunch!" and there was George. I smiled, "of course, 12 o'clock it is!" they nodded and turned back to their table. And I turned to my meal when Dumbledore stood and said "i have an announcement, we will be holding a Gypsy Dance, or in other words a dance for no reason, which fourth years and up will be able to attend. You will all be dressed like a dancer of some kind, or not be allowed in." I groaned, oh god, what was I going to dress up as?


	3. Finding the Boyfriend

Author: Aleyarie

Title: Bunking with the Slytherins

Pairing: Harry/Malfoy, Ron/Blaise Zambini Hermione/Pansy Parkinson

warning: OOC, Cursing, SLASH PAIRING, incorrect names/places/spells.

Description:What if Gryffindor tower fell apart and the lions had to bunk with the snakes?

DISCLAIMER: All rights go to J.K. Rowling, all character's, places, spells, ect., belong to J.K. Rowling, and no money is being made of this.

AN POV switches between Draco and Harry. Probably no smut, no good in that department, but I will tell you if my muse decides it will happen, oh, and the people in the 'younger years' are fifth down, and upper is sixth and seventh.

DRACO POV after Dinner

"Uh, Harry? Do you need me to help you?" he looked at me "Draco, I need to go shopping." I looked at his clothes and nodded, he did. His 'clothes' were absolutely huge! I grinned, "i get to pick everything just so you know." I cheered, he nodded, somewhat reluctantly I will admit. Then we went to bed.

HARRY POV Hogsmead weekend

I looked over at Draco, who was looking through stacks of costumes, then turned to me, "would you mind dressing as a girl?" I nodded, he grinned "we can get Pansy and Granger to do our make-up! We'll have the guys fawning over US!" I grinned, I actually liked that idea, until he pulled out the outfits. "no WAY am I wearing that!" he raised an eyebrow, "really now Potter? Please, think of all the hearts we'll break, and how we'll be the hottest things there!" I sighed. "Fine. Do as you please."

DRACO POV dressing for the Ball

He looks amazing. I turned to Granger, "Grang-" "call me Hermione Draco." I nodded "Hermione, how do you think Harry would take a proposition, from a Slytherin?" she grinned "if the snake you're talking about has blonde hair, grey eyes, and a snooty attitude, I'd say he'd snog you silly." I grinned,  
"thank you. Could you help me get him alone?"

HARRY POV same timing as Draco

"hey, Pansy? Do you think Draco would accept if I- a Gryffindor asked him out?" Parkinson smiled. Gayly. I snorted, _nice pun, Harry. _"he'd love to go out with you, Harry!" I jumped "i never said me!!!" I squeaked. She rolled her eyes "sure you didn't."

DANCE OMNIPOTENT

Harry walked toward Draco, whispered in his ear, and Draco's eyes widened fractionally, then he nodded, Harry leaned down and kissed Draco. The whole castle cheered. I mean who wouldn't, with the two most gorgeous guys in the castle are snogging each other!

they have the same mask, different colors. Draco's white with gold lines, Harry's green with gold lines.

Harry's is the green. Draco's is the white one, remove the head dress.

\


End file.
